


Soмeтнιɴɢ ιɴтereѕтιɴɢ | KαɴeĸιхAyαтo

by 50ShadesOfUkeEren



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesOfUkeEren/pseuds/50ShadesOfUkeEren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Eto decides to let Kaneki in on a little secret of Ayato's without directly telling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soмeтнιɴɢ ιɴтereѕтιɴɢ | KαɴeĸιхAyαтo

**Author's Note:**

> I come up with strange things

Eto's instructions were clear, deliver the following information to Ayato as soon as possible. Kaneki had simply nodded, taking in the message and remembering it word for word. 

He spent a good while actually trying to find Ayato, checking rooms and hall ways until eventually learning where Ayato's room actually was located in the old hotel building for a base. He came across a black door that was slightly open a crack, pushing it open wider to allow himself inside. "Ayato-kun?" He called cautiously but not very loud for the other to hear over the running water. 

Kaneki blinked at the sound, figuring Ayato was currently in the shower but he was one to follow orders and had no such problem just walking into the bathroom, however he wasn't ready for the sight he saw.

There was no curtain to cover the sight before him, he saw what looked to be a woman, pale skin and dark blue hair wet from the hot water running down their form. His eyes slowly trialed up their nude form, taking it in for a moment since he just couldn't look away. The woman hadn't noticed him, humming softly to theirself without a care in the world as they cleaned their body and made it shine. 

Kaneki swallowed thickly, hesitantly calling out to them in a questioning manor "U-um......A-ayato....kun?". He spoke, just loud enough for their head to snap in his direction. After getting a good look at their facial features Kaneki came to the conclusion that this person was indeed, Ayato Kirishima. Being in their own state of shock they let out a small scream, but didn't disguise their voice like normal, there for it was different and to Kaneki- absolutely adorable. "I-i'm sorry!" Kaneki quickly blurted and stepped right of the room, closing the door. He stood outside side the room now, leaning on the door frame, still gripping the handle as his mind went through many possibilities as to why Ayato was-

He didn't have much time to think before the door slammed open, knocking him forward with it.

Standing in the doorway to the bathroom was a towel covered Ayato Kirishima, the colour on Kaneki's cheeks only grew stronger, being unable to keep himself composed like normal. "Ayato-chan....?" he slowly asked, wondering how they would react and then continued "You're a girl? Touka's little sister?". 

They cringed at his words, clenching their teeth " Shut up, now. I'm not a girl, that's a lie-" they growled in annoyance. Kaneki looked at them over again, they was definitely a girl by biology but perhaps Ayato felt more comfortable as a boy or other, he didn't know but wanted to find out.

Kaneki finally regained his composure, expression blank but pink dusted onto his cheeks. "Do you prefer male pronouns? Ayato-kun?" He asks slowly, trying to approach the topic without setting them off. 

They stiffened at his words "Shut up" they growled and went to punch him, attempt failing "tch, just shut up."

"I don't think I will, I want to understand you Ayato." He said, finally regaining his complete composure.

They growled and tried to attack him again, towel slowly slipping off their curvey form. "Just shut up Okay! I don't know what I am! Boy, girl, both, neither!? It doesn't make any sense!" Ayato near screamed in pure teenage frustration.

Kaneki was taken back by Ayato's out burst, he didn't take time to actually think about the more deeper parts of Ayato, just going with them being a violent teenager who is slightly kind on the inside and to arrogant for their own good.

"Ayato just calm down please-" Kaneki urged with a raised hand to the emotional other. Ayato continued their vent, tugging on their damp blue hair and almost looking like they were about to start crying. Kaneki wondered what the hell was with Ayato, they were never like this, well they were angry but this was quite different in some aspects. After a full five minutes of Ayato ranting, pacing, pulling at their hair and soft fuffly towel slipping down more more is only when Kaneki understood why they were like this.

Despite Ayato being unsure of their gender that did not change their female biology and the fact, Ayato was on their period. Kaneki had to somehow deal with this situation and he just sighed a little, mumbling a curse as he stood while Ayato growled at nothing but then whimpered. Kaneki rose an eyebrow and noticed Ayato holding their stomach, bending over a little. "Ayato, stay here okay? I'll be back" he said and gently sat her down on their bed "Get changed while I'm gone". 

Ayato didn't know why but they found themselves listening to him, getting dressed into a pair of boxers and a over sized shirt while he left to do whatever. Kaneki wasn't entirely sure if the med bay of the Aogiri tree even had what he was looking for, he hoped so, he really did. He searched through the little old dusty cabinet and sighed, taking the bottle of period pills and then turning around to face the person who had approached him from behind, Eto. " You planned on me walking in on Ayato didn't you?" He asks slowly, slightly squinting at the bandage covered woman.

She giggled and grinned under her bandages "Maybe~ I figured you should know and people only believe what they see. Only the top know about them, Tatara, Noro, myself and now you too~" she sang out, clapping her hands together. "Plus I've seem the way you look at "him", stealing a glance here and there. Ayato does the same, but not nearly as well" she hummed, grin growing wider.

Kaneki shrugged and stuffed the bottle of meds in his pocket "You are a strange one indeed Eto-san. You play tricks and games for whatever outcome you wish, no matter good or bad" he explained, walking over to the woman til hr stood directly in front of her. She still grinned, her own fingers lacing together as he looked at her "What kind of outcome were you hoping for this time?" He asks.

Her reply is quick and simple, but has a hidden suggestion behind her choice of words. He listened to her reply before leaving to return to the gender questioning Ayato, getting a glass of water on the way while Eto simply watched him go before running off to do her own thing. Kaneki walked back to Ayato's room, it was quite far from where the other rooms were, probably due to Ayato actually wanting their own privacy on them being the opposite of what people thought. 

With a actual knock on the door this time, Kaneki entered the room to fins Ayato groaning and laying in a tight curled ball on the bed. "Ayato, I brought medicine and water. Make sure to take some" he said, putting the glass and small bottle down on the bedside table. He blinked and looked at them, deciding it was best that they get some sleep for now rather then worry about the info Eto had given him to pass on. Lifting the blanket over their small, feminine form he smiled a little, then turned to leave but felt a hand tug at the end of his shirt sleeve "hm?".

"Stay..." Was all Ayato said at first, their eyes being covered by their own hair but Kaneki did notice a small drop of water run down Ayato's cheek "Don't leave me alone... I don't want to be alone..." they murmured softly and tried to gently tug Kaneki down onto the bed. 

Kaneki's eyes widened for a moment, a little confused at the others odd behaviour but then he figured it was to the emotional turmoil periods gave. But then again, perhaps it was that and something else, he couldn't quite put his finger on it just yet. For now he just decided to go along with their request, sitting on the edge of the bed. "No.... Closer.... Lay with me" Ayato said in mumble and shuffled a little to make room for Kaneki. He took a moment to think before removing his shoes and laying next to them, facing them. Ayato cuddled themselves up to Kaneki's chest, nuzzling into his shirt and taking in his scent "Will.... Will you let me stay like this? Just for a little while...." they asked softly, hiding their face from Kaneki's gaze. 

Kaneki was stunned for a moment but gently smiled down at Ayato, arms cautiously wrapping around their smaller frame and holding it to his own "Of course, I don't mind at all" he whispered softly. The smallest of a smile tugged at Ayato's lips, a rare and sweet smile that Kaneki couldn't really see at first but then Ayato looked up at him. 

"Thanks" they said before leaning up a little to press their lips to Kaneki's in short but sweet kiss before returning to their original position. Kaneki's cheeks went a little pink but he himself smiled a little, resting his chin atop Ayato's head and listening to the other slowly fall asleep in his arms. 

He supposed Eto's answer was right, something interesting did happen and more interesting things could certainly be on the way.


End file.
